SWAT survivor
by SilentShade5
Summary: A SWAT member desperately fights to stay alive please R
1. It begins

I have two RE games and used to have a third so I know my stuff. Enjoy. This is basically Another survivor directos cut.  
  
Swat survivor  
  
  
The name is Derek Jones. I grew up in California. My best friend growing up was.... Jill Valentine, yes the sexy, famous STARS member was my best friend. After graduating from high school I took a law enforcement corse and joined the RPD. I moved to Raccoon along with Jill who had joined STARS. I worked my way up to being a SWAT member. Then the incident happened. Rumors of cannibals abounded and the STARS were sent to the mansion lab. After kissing Jill good bye she left and returned later with Chris, Brad, and Barry. Also I was told of zombies and mutated freaks. I thought Jill would survive. She is the toughest woman I know. But I would have to be content with being her friend since Chris is her love mate. I walked into my office and did the paperwork for the damn dog I had shot a few days ago. I hate fucking paperwork. I closed my pen and thought of what Jill had told me about it. It was a mutated dog. After the paperwork was finished I went to the firing range to practice my aim. Jill found me and I took her out for dinner. I was glad to see the girl. " Looks like your hair has grown back" giggled Jill. I felt my head and remembered the bet I had lost against Chris. However won the marksminship contest got a date with Jill, and the loser would shave his head. I lost. Jill told her plan to meet up with Chris and go to take down umbrella. I would miss her and wondered when I would see her again. Jill left and I went back home. The next day something terrible happened.  
" Move your fucking asses and get in the trucks" shouted sergeant Grant. He pumped his shotgun and climbed into my vehicle. At hard street we parked behind a barricade of police cars. I jumped out and loaded my MP5 machine gun. I got behind a car and saw what was coming. Zombies as far as I could see were advancing on the barricade. They poured from every street and they shuffled toward us. " OPEN FIRE" yelled Grant as they advanced to 200 feet. I started spraying the monsters with machine gun fire. Pistols, shotguns, and machine guns fired at the mass of rotten flesh. Many were killed but they were still coming. " Come get some" cried Grant as his shotgun blew limbs everywhere. " Their everywhere" yelled a cop. " Don't give up" I calle as they reached the barricade. I exchanged my empty clip for a fresh one and retreated. I unholstered my pistol and capped some zombie ass. I heard the screams of my fellow comrades as they were torn to bits by the monsters. I had to flee and fight later. I ran into a bar. I noticed a dead zombie and sighed with relief. I locked the door behind me and checked my ammo supply. I had four MP5 clips left and lots of handgun ammo. I would need to go to the RPD and get more ammo. Then the thought hit me. " JILL" I had to find her. I loaded my machine gun and kicked down the door of the bar. I ran off into the night to find Jill. 


	2. Finding Jill

Ch.2 Finding Jill  
  
I ran to Jill's apartment which was now in ruins. dead zombies were laying everywhere. I was just about to leave when five zombies came from the left. I cocked my pistol and put two bullets into each head. I inserted a new clip into my Glock when I heard gunshots. Only STARS members carry that gun. I ran to the source of the sounds to only find dead zombies. I continued on, fighting with my pistol through some streets. I needed to conserve my MP5 ammo. It was my favorite gun. I climbed onto the roof of a building with zombies at my heels. I put some bullets into the heads of the monsters and tossed one grenade to them. One zombie put it in it's mouth just before it blew. Limbs flew everywhere and a head hit my helmet. I sat down to rest and drink from my canteen. After loading my Glock I ran along the rooftops. I spotted 4 civilians being chased by zombies. I watched in horror as the monsters mauled them to death. I cursed them and concentrated on fighting. As I jumped to the roof of Radioshack a creature jumped to me. It was pink and had a long tongue. It flicked it in and out as it neared me. I cocked my Glock and waited for it's move. It swung it's tongue at me. It bounced off on my Flak Jacket. I fired a round into it's head and watched it suffer. I studied the thing and called it a Licker because of it's tongue. I climbed down to the streets and engaged another pack of zombies. Suddenly I realized I had been hurt. " That fuckin Licker" I shouted throwing my empty clip at a zombie. The zombie fell down and took some with it. I limped to the gates of the RPD then I fell down. Just before everything went black I heard a gunshot. I awoke slowly to find myself staring at ??? "JILL" I exclaimed. Yes the beatiful women had survived We talked for some time and hugged each other. It felt good. Jill had rescued me from the monsters and taken me to a small restocking room south of the RPD. I picked up two clips of Glock ammo and started to the door. Then I thought of something. " Jill" I asked " Yes Derek" she replied I picked up a camera from a shelf and asked to take her picture. She posed and I took the shot. The picture slid out and I pocketed it. Jill looked so beatiful in her outfit. She was wearing a blue tank top and black mini skirt. She had cleverly used a sweat shirt as a ammo belt. We went outside only to be confronted by another group of zombies. " Run Jill" I cried as I drew my pistol. " But--" she started. " Go" I smiled as I pulled another grenade out and threw it to the monsters. It blew and took around ten zombies with it. I started popping melons as Jill fled to the RPD. I emptied my clip into the zombies and fled as well. As I reloaded I thought of what I was up against. "Nearly 2000 zombies, mutated dogs, lickers, what's next" I cried. But all those things were nothing compared to what was next. 


	3. The RPD

Ch.3 The RPD  
  
  
I shoved my way through the gates of the police station. As I entered I spotted a huge monster. He was around 6'11 or 7 feet. It wore a large black trench coat. The thing had a tentacle coming from it's neck. I saw some bullets in it's head so I guess Jill met him. Then I saw Brad, he was dead and laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I slinked into the shadows as the thing turned to leave after banging the doors of the station. I took the safety off my Glock and watched it lumber away. As soon as the coast was clear I ran into the RPD and locked the door. I walked to the west side of the hall and kicked down another door. I entered the report station to find two dead zombies, a third zombie was at the other side of the room. " Thanks for leaving me something to kill" I said to myself as I cocked and locked my Glock ,Then I decided to see how accurate I am. I aimed at the shuffling monster and squeezed off one round. It tore through the monster's head. It emitted a brief moan and fell to the floor, dead. I continued on to the evidence room. In the room I checked for some stuff in two lockers. They were both empty. One was the blue gem's locker, and the other was for the STARS office key. I hoped to find Jill in the next hallway. I wasn't so lucky. I found many dead zombies. Jill had put a bullet into each head. I wiped the sweat from my goggles and checked my flak jacket and pants. So far I had not been bitten. I ran up the steps of the hall's stairwell to be greeted by three more dead monsters. I went into a room and saw a pistol in my face. " Who are you" grunted an old cop. " Derek Jones" I replied.  
With that said he holstered his pistol and tended to his wounded comrade. The old guy was wounded to. Just then I heard moaning. I picked up an axe from the men's stock pile. Then zombies crashed through. The wounded man retaliated with his own MP5. " Stay away you fuckers" he cried as the things started to rip his chest out. The old guy was firing rounds into the mob. I swung my axe and chopped off the head of the first zombie. Another crawled toward me. " Come eat this " I shouted as I brought my foot down onto it's head. With a sickening squish it's brains came out and it crawled no more. With three more swings I killed the remaining zombies. " I told you guys to stay away" I cried. I turned to leave when I heard another moan. During the fight that old guy mutated and was now a hungry zombie. I smiled as I chopped his head off. " Nothing personal" I said to his decapitated carcass. Then Jill ran by. I gave chase and called to her. Then I heard a deep voice. " STARS" boomed the big creature as it crashed through the window. It had a rocket launcher. " NNNOOOO" I yelled as he clocked Jill in the back with it's weapon Jill fell to the ground and dropped her stuff. Then The thing loaded it's rocket laucher and prepared to barbecue a dazed Jill. " Fuck you" I shouted as I fired shots at him with my Glock. One round hit the loaded rocket and it blew up the creature. While it was out cold I threw a herb to Jill I had found. Jill got up and picked up her stuff. I ran down the stairs as the creature got up. I booted it in the head and told Jill to run. Jill ran and went into the evidence room. I realized then that kicking the loser was a big mistake. " Fuck " I cried as it clubbed me into the stairs. I dodged another punch and jumped out of a nearby window.  
  
See you guys next chapter as the action gets more intense. 


	4. City hall

I have two RE games so I know my stuff enjoy!  
  
  
CH. 4 Mercenaries  
  
Jill had the Blue Gem so I guessed she was heading over to the city hall. I walked some ways through an alley. Then I heard gunshots. I ran to the sounds and found four RPD members firing at incoming zombies. i called out to them and joined in the fight. My MP5's safety flicked off and I started hozing them. My Mp5 went empty so I reloaded and took out my pistol. " Cap their sorry asses" shouted a husky sergeant. I fired one round into each head. But they kept coming. I tossed a grenade and blew up the last few zombies. After the fight I wiped the sweat off my head and drank from my canteen. " Someone should watch behind you guys" I suggested to the weary officers. They acknowledged my order and held their position. I jogged to the other side and entered an intersection. A large pack of zombies was milling about opposite of me. I ran to the east toward the construction yard. I tried to barge down the door but couldn't. All was quiet as I walked through the carnage of the city. Dead bodies, cars blown up, everything would haunt me forever. I walked into a parking lot and sat down to rest. I was very hungry. Then I heard a sound in the bushes. " Whos there " I shouted. A man emerged from the bushes and met me at the centre of the lot. I looked at his uniform and spotted the umbrella logo. " Who are you" I asked cautiously. " My name is Louie" he said. I asked him why he was here. He laughed and pointed behind me. " Rations" he replied. I looked and saw a K-mart behind me. As we walked Louie told me his mission and his occupation. " You'd have to be crazy to come here" I said. " But fifty thousand bucks is quite a bit he said back. I entered the store with my pistol ready. I cleared the area and headed over to the chocolate bars. I ate an awesome Dairy Milk and drank a Powerade. Just as Louie and I were about to leave I heard snapping fingers. I unholstered my MP5 and saw a creature jump from the other side of the store. It was about 5'5 and had nasty claws. It's head was gross and fused into it's body. It decapitated Louie as I took cover. Louie's head rolled to my foot. It had an expression of fear on it. I kicked the head into a rack of chips. The creature crawled over to it and started eating it. " Your one ugly fucker" I said as I pumped half a clip of MP5 into it's face. The thing died and I left the store. Again I heard firing in the distance I climbed a stairwell and looked at the chaos. More mercenaries like Louie were fighting zombies in a town square. They were doing great but losing ground to superior numbers. One man was using his knife and was cutting into zombie after zombie. I unholstered my pistol and started firing into the monsters. I started down the stairs when I heard moaning behind me. Zombies had gotten to my roof and were coming closer. " You guys don't know when to quit" I said as my fist connected with a zombie's temple. It died and I started doing Kung Fu on two other zombies. After beating them I climbed down to ground level with my pistol ready. A mercenary was being chased by five zombies. My pistol tore into the heads of them. The guy thanked me and limped away. I ran to three men taking shelter in a building. After barricading the doors I sat down and looked around at the men. " Who are you " asked an old russian. " Derek Jones" I replied. " I'm Carlos" piped up a south american. " Mikhail" grunted anothe Russian. After learning Nicholai's name Zombies crashed through the door. " Run " I yelled as my grenade blew. I ran up the steps to the top of another building. Then I sat down to nap. I woke up to the sound of moaning coming from my left. A gross hand touched my shoulder. My leg then swung and kicked the legs out from the zombie. I smashed my fist into it's head and witnessed it losing it's brains. Another zombie was on the edge of the building. I kicked it off and it splattered on the pavement. I climbed down and a stupid worm clung to my arm. I carefully aimed and fired my pistol. " Fucker " I whispered. I jogged to a shop down the street. It was a gun shop. This must be my lucky day I thought. I walked into the store and looked around. My eyes came upon a grenade launcher. " We might have to fight that big dude" I said to myself as I picked up the weapon. I slid it into a backpack to my left. I also grabbed 3 more MP5 clips. Then I went to the antique guns. I looked at a Thompson and remembered my grandpa fighting in world war 2. I heard a sound behind me. I grabbed the Thompson and trained it on the sound. A buglike creature appeared and jumped at me. I dodged it and fired my Thompson. It died as my gun clicked empty. I left the store and went into the T intersection in city hall. I saw Jill running to me. As she reached me a door burst open and zombies came out. Jill and I fired our handgun's together and took them out. We hugged and Jill showed me her stuff. She had gasoline, a fuse, and a power cable. She said they were for a trolley which would get them out of this hell hole. I followed her to the alley by the trolley. Then the ground caved in. Jill fell to the ground, and I saw a huge worm. " Jill catch" I shouted as I threw her my grenade launcher. She tossed me the items for the trolley. I ran through the door just as Jill fired her grande launcher.  
  
  
Keep reading as they head forward into danger. 


	5. The trolley

Here is a little index to give you readers a break in the action.  
  
  
MP5- standard SWAT submachine gun  
  
Glock- versatile pistol. SWAT sidearm  
  
M16- standard issue US rifle  
  
SAW- (squad automatic weapon) machine gun used to cover teammates and lay down lead  
  
Beneli- sawed off shotgun  
  
Sigpro- mercenarie's sidearm  
  
alright lets move ahead with.....  
  
  
CH.5 the trolley  
  
I walked through the door and spotted an oil drum. Probably used to refuel the trolleys. Then I heard a moan. I saw three zombies and a dog advancing fast. I let them get close to the barrel as I readied my Glock. " Burn in hell where you came from" I cried as my finger squeezed the trigger. The explosion knocked me down and zombie body parts flew around. I got up and walked to a pallet. I checked behind me to make sure it was safe to climb it. I climbed the wood and ran to a trolley. Another oil drum and four more zombies were beside it. I fired another bullet into the barrel and blew them to hell. Next I slid the door open at the end of the vehicle. I looked around and found a wounded man just like Louie. He was in a state of shock. But he looked familiar. It was Mikhail!. I laid my hand on his shoulder and wondered what he has gone threw to get here. Little did I know he was reliving them at the moment.(3 hours earliier) FIRE screamed Mikhail as the zombies advanced. He gunned down three and took cover to reload. He, Carlos, Nicholai, and Zack had been cut off by the mutants. Mikhail stood up and emptied another clip of M16 ammo into the wave of monsters. Blood was everywhere. Carlos, the radio man was trying to get backup." This is Carlos we've been cut off and are surrounded by the undead please send backup now. Little did Carlos know that Jill received that message. Mikhail's gun clicked empty again so he threw a grenade to clear a path. Zack was moving down zombies with his SAW behind a crashed car. The mercenaries had been sent to find survivors but were now being killed badly. They had lost 80% of the men and had taken shelter in a broken down house with a car smashed into it. Mikhail wanted to save his last M16 clip so he cocked his SIGPRO and started shooting zombies in the head. Carlos sniped four monsters with his second last clip. He opened the radio he carried and got out 5 more. Then a zombie came from behind and grabbed the radio. Carlos wriggled free and scrambled away as the zombie ate the cords. " So much for backup" said Carlos as he stabbed his combat knife into the zombie's face. Nikholai cut zombie heads off left and right as they advanced. The mercenaries retreated and regrouped. While running down an alley Zack was grabbed from behind and mauled by a large group of zombies. Another grabbed Mikhail and bit his shoulder. " AAAAHHH" screamed Mikhail. Nikholai took careful aim and blasted the thing in the head. The bloody zombie fell to the ground in it's own blood. The three mercenaries took refuge in a cable car. Mikhail laid himself down on a bench and rested. Carlos took the mission plan out of his pocket and ripped it up. " We might die here today amigos" scoffed Carlos. Mikhail wondered were the RPD officer named Derek was just before he blacked out. I slid the door of the cable car open to find.. Carlos!. " Hey Derek man" he patted me on the back and we walked to Mikhail. " Glad your all alive" I said as my canteen's last water dripped into my dry mouth. " Yes" replied Carlos. Then I heard the door open and Jill walked in. She dropped her grenade launcher on the ground. It still had one round in it. Then she collapsed. " Jill" I cried. I picked her up and set her on the seat across from Mikhail. I looked at her as she slept and recovered. She was so beautiful." She's quite a babe" remarked Carlos when he saw how I was looking at Jill. " Yes, she is the most beautiful woman ever" I replied. I slept beside Jill for around 10 minutes to recover my strength. Carlos shoved me awake. " We have company amigo" he whispered. Then I heard the moaning of zombies outside. I jumped up and checked on the sleeping Jill. She was still out so I had to protect her. My Glock led the way outside. I turned to my right and saw a huge group of zombies. I took my second last grenade and threw it into the middle of the sea of rotting flesh. The explosion made the zombies and body parts fly as they ceased to live. I was glad to end the misery of any zombies. I started shooting zombies with my Glock at long range. I was aiming for the heads. I took out 13 in one clip. My gun clicked empty. I reloaded. That's when I spotted another oil barrel beside me. I kicked it toward the zombies. They grabbed it and tried to get a bite out of it. "Stupid monsters" I said to Carlos. " Yep" replied Carlos. He squeezed the trigger of his M16 and blew them all to hell. I slowly walked to them and checked for any survivors. With my Glock ready I stepped on the bodies one by one. Then a zombies grabbed my leg. I blasted it in the face and watched the blood drip from the wound. Carlos and I went back into the trolley. Carlos had collected Jill's cable car parts. He put them into the machine and met me up front. I grabbed Jill's guns and ammo along with health supplies. The trolley began to move. I was thinking of a hot shower away from this nightmare when all of a sudden the trolley lurched. Something was inside the back of the trolley!. I grabbed Jill's shotgun and her Grenade Launcher before entering. Mikhail was sitting up and was staring in horror at something. Then I almost lost it. Jill was still unconcious but was held by the neck by the big black dude. " NNNOO" I cried as I ran toward it. My Glock hit it's arm with four rounds. It dropped Jill and turned to me. I dodged a punch and was almost ready to fire when It slammed me into the wall. It turned to pick up Jill. I ran and fired a shotgun blast into it's legs. It went down on one knee to brace itself. I fired the grenade launcher into it's face. It was knocked out. Then Mikhail barked an order to me. " Derek, take Jill and get out of the cable car now." " Mikhail, don't" I pleaded. " Get out of here" he said again as his assault rifle started pumping bullets into the monster. I picked up the still unconcious Jill and headed to the front of the trolley. I knew Mikhail would die when I heard his rifle stop firing. Then an explosion rocked the trolley and the other half blew away. " Goodbye Mikhail" I whispered. I tucked Jill's handgun into the sweatshirt around her waist. " OH shit the brakes are out" cried Carlos. I ran to the front and saw an emergency brake. I smashed my fist onto it and flet the train luch forward. I flew into the side of the car. Just before I blacked out I saw Jill fly through the window." Jillllllll" I tried to say as my mind went black. 


	6. The Clock tower

CH.6 The clock tower  
  
I awakened to the smell and sound of flames. The car had crashed through a wall of the clock tower. It was in a bedroom. I picked up my gear. I still had my Glock and MP5. I wanted to keep that gun. I broke down the door of the trolley and stepped out. I unholstered my Glock before going forward. Then I heard another moan. Three zombies rose out of the flame and shuffled toward me. I shot them in the head and left the room. I needed some handgun bullets fast. I only had three clips left. I sat down in a lounge room and looked around. A glass table and fireplace were the highlights. I saw bottled water next to the table. I knew it would not be contaminated so I drank down one bottle and stuck another in my leg bag. I then exited the room. The next room had more zombies waiting. I fired more bullets into zombie heads. When all the zombies were dead I tried to open another door but it was locked. I entered another door that led to the hall and grand staircase. My mind raced as questions burst into my head. Where is Jill and Carlos and what of the huge guy. I ran to a dead mercenary. He died fighting like all the other mercenaries. My hand was sweating when I opened the door to a dining room. I heard voices. I entered the door with weapon ready. I trained my Glock on... Carlos!!. I had found him and Jill. " Derek, your alive " exclaimed Jill. we hugged and she gave me a kiss. " It's good your both alive too " I said. Then I got serious. " So what's our game plan". I asked Carlos. " We must ring the bell at the top of this clock tower " he replied. " Okay let's go " said Jill. " Hold it " murmured Carlos. I wondered what he was thinking. " We can't let the zombies have the chapel " said Carlos. Carlos went to some chapel to defend it. I went up the stairs in the hall. I heard a sound and spotted a huge spider on the roof. I saw a bomb under it and fired my Glock. The spider died and spilled it's green blood on the floor. Jill followed me up the stairs and onto a balcony. I inserted a key I had found earlier into a slot with a ladder above it. The ladder came down and we climbed up. It was a small room which worked the bell. I moved to the gears. There were four gears there. I fitted two of the extras into the machine and started it. It worked and the bell started ringing. I climbed back down the ladder. When Jill was down we walked to the courtyard and saw a helicopter flying above. " Looks like it's over " I said with glee " " Yep" replied Jill. Then I heard the all familiar " STARS " roared the trench coat guy. The monster had gotten another rocket launcher and was pointing it up at the chopper. " NNNNOOOOOOO" cried Jill but it was to late. The big dope fired the weapon and hit the chopper's midsection. The helicopter went down in a huge fireball. The moments of hapiness faded. I charged at the monster firing my Glock. He took the bullets like pinpricks. I felt myself fly across the courtyard a second later. " Man this guy packs a punch " I said to myself. Then the monster picked me up with some kind of tentacle. " AAAAHHH " I screamed. " DEREK " cried Jill as the monster heaved me over a brick wall. I landed hard and rolled into a trashed car. Just then at least 30 zombies were shuffling toward me. I used my pistol to shoot them at long range. My Glock clicked empty so I inserted a fresh one. Then 6 more zombies came from behind. I quickly unholstered my MP5 and mowed them to the ground. I ran to the gate leading to the courtyard. The zombies were closing in. At that instant Carlos jumped into the courtyard and started blasting the big guy with M4A1 ammo. The trench coat monster loaded his rocket launcher and fired. Carlos was sent into a wall. " AAAAAHHHH " yelled Carlos as he continued his assault. The monster loaded another rocket and prepared to fire. Carlos put some bullets into the weapon and blew it up. By now the zombies were really close. I climbed onto a brick wall and turned to face them. I unsheathed my combat knife and started stabbing the walking dead. My blade cut easily into zombie brains. I yanked my knife out of the last zombie and cleaned its bloody blade. I aimed my Glock and fired a round at the lock on the gate. It swung open and I ran into the courtyard. The big dude's coat had been burned off. He rose from the ground and lumbered toward Jill. Jill aimed and fired her grenade launcher into its chest. The monster fell to the ground. I used this oppertunity to empty my current MP5 clip into the monster. A pool of purple blood formed underneath the monster. I reloaded my MP5 and celebrated. Then Jill fell to the ground. " Jill " I cried. I ran to her and cradled her head in my lap. " Don't die Jill " I pleaded. By now Carlos had rejoined me. I carried Jill to the chapel and laid her on a table. " I'm infected " said a shocked Jill. " Don't worry I'll take care of you " I tried to calm her down. Carlos planned to head to the hospital and retrieve a vaccine for Jill. I agreed to guard Jill and keep the chapel safe. Carlos opened the door out of the chapel and headed to the hospital.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
Oh and thanks Mikhail Victor for the correction. 


	7. Defence of The Chapel

CH.7 defence of the chapel  
  
I hefted Jill's shotgun and waited. Zombies were trying to get inside the chapel. The door burst down and zombies poured in. I stood my ground and blew them away with shotgun fire. I tore into the zombies' heads as quick as a flash. I reloaded and got behind the table Jill was on. I pulled her behind me and waited again. I thought about this nightmare a lot during my standoff. Another wave of zombies entered the room. I stood up and fired seven rounds into the sea of rotting flesh. With most of the second wave delt with I unholstered my Glock and picked off the remaining zombies. Meanwhile Carlos had found the synthesiser to get the vaccine. He used it to make the correct vaccine. Then as he was nearing the door to the lab hunter Bs broke out of test tubes and attacked. BLAM BLAM BLAM my shotgun yelled as it mutilated more zombies. The monsters were getting closer. Jill sat up and started shooting the zombies with her handgun. After finishing the third wave I rested and barricaded the doorway. I reloaded my weapons and found I had inserted my last Glock clip. Jill asked me to bring her some gunpowder to my left. I gave her the powder and she started making bullets. She had made 45 bullets when the fourth wave of zombies started pounding the barricade. I threw my last grenade and blew them all to hell. Then crows flew into the room. After landing I shot them with my Glock. I was sweating bad so I drank more of my water bottle. Carlos opened the elevator door and found himself facing 7 zombies. He opened fire with automatic M4A1 fire. When the zombies had been killed he enterted the lobby and spotted a.... BOMB!!. Carlos quickly ran out of the hospital. I heard a huge explosion that made my ears ring. I prayed that Jill, Carlos, and I would make it out of this nightmare alive. Carlos ran and jumped into the room. I thanked god for his safety. He injected the cerum into Jill's bloodstream. With Jill back at full health the three of us walked through the clock tower. Carlos infromed me of what was blown up by the bomb. We stepped outside and engaged a pack of zombies. With our combined firepower we killed the zombies and fled into the Raccoon city Park key room. I laid down and slept. I awakened to Jill rubbing my shoulder. " Wake up sleepy head " she said. Jill grabbed the Raccoon park key and I joined her outside. Carlos had left while Jill and I were sleeping. We proceeded to the gates of the park and opened the lock. I saw a hunter lumbering toward me so I blasted it with my shotgun. I no more rounds after the enemy was killed so I threw the smoking shotgun into a pool of water. I spotted another hunter in a sealed off pool of water. I blasted it with my Glock until it died. I followed Jill down some stairs onto a boardwalk. Zombies were waiting. I shoved one into the water surrounding us and Jill killed another with her pistol. I entered a door at the end of the boardwalk. Three dogs charged me. I dodged a bite from one dog and fired Glock rounds into the other two. Jill quickly killed the other dog just before it bit me. We reloaded our pistols and proceeded forward. I saw a oil barrel with a sleeping dog beside it. I fired one round and ncinerated it. I took a key off a dead mercenary. I read that it unlocked the door in the main entrance. I backtracked with Jill and unlocked the door.  
  
sorry everyone for the short chapters but I hope u like the story. I am open to any suggestions anyone might have. 


	8. Raccoon Park Stroll

CH.8 Raccoon park stroll  
  
After unlocking the gate I walked into a small area which had a water fountain control. Jill examined it and started trying to make it work. For the first time in around two days I took off my helmet. My brown, sweaty hair felt cool in the late breeze. I put my helmet back on and waited for Jill to get the water fountain started. After several minutes Jill had drained to water out of the sewage system. We climbed down a ladder and found ourselves in waist deep water. I climbed onto a ledge and saw some grotesque worms. I opened fire with my Glock and killed them all. Then a worm fell from the roof and latched onto my face. I backed up and fell into the water. I ripped the worm off me and put a bullet into it. I threw the dead worm away and climbed up a ladder with Jill infront of me. We found ourselves in a graveyard. I stepped onto some soft dirt and flet my foot being lifted up. Zombies were climbing out of the ground. I quickly plunged my knife into the first zombie. Jill blasted more zombies that came up from the ground. Jill's pistol clicked empty. She exchanged the old clip with a full one and continued shooting them. I ran behind Jill into a shed. I found a key lying on a table and to my surprise, shotgun rounds. Nikholai then entered the shed. " I'm quite impressed the two of you have made it this far " he scoffed. " Shut up " I told him. Then the ground started to shake. " Another demon " Nikholai said, alarmed. He left me and Jill to seek another fight. Jill and I cautiously opened the front door. I had five MP5 clips left so I decided to unholster it. Jill went forward and fell into the ground. A huge hole was dug up by some kind of creature. It was the same worm Jill had fought before. The huge worm launched its first attack. I dodged to its left and put a short burst of MP5 ammo into it. I saw a pool of water and a lampost next to it. I quickly hurried over to it. Jill took aim and fired several bullets at the worm. I freed the post by shooting it. It fell into the water. Then the worm surfaced in the water. It writhed in pain as electric volts went through its huge body. " Die you son of a bitch " I whispered just before I opened fire. My MP5 mutilated the worm and it finally fell dead. My gun clicked empty. After reloading I saw a fence that was easily climbable. Jill and I climbed to the top and entered the entrance way. It was populated with zombies. The hungry flesh eaters shuffled toward us. Jill and I let them have it. Bullets tore itno zombie brains and mutilated the already rotten flesh. A zombie crawled toward me. I agin plunged my knife into its skull. I followed Jill down the same stairs before. Beside the dead merecnary was a door that was locked. I unlocked it and we entered the boardwalk. A tentacle poked through the bridge leading to the umbrella facility. " NNOO " said Jill. We tried to run but it jumped infront of us. It knocked Jill off the bridge. She fell into a pool of water, got up, and ran to a door. Once she had gone inside. I pushed the big dude off the bridge. I made sure he landed behind a wall, protecting Jill. I ran into the facility. After walking around for some time I came upon a key marked facility key. I used it to unlock a door. I opened the door and came upon another buglike creature munching on some mutilated zombies. I opened fire with my MP5. I had caught it by surprise so it had no chance. I reloaded my machine gun and continued down to a elevator. I rode it to the bottom level. I heard M4A1 fire coming from deeper inside. It was Carlos. I opened the doors of the elevator and got a big surprise.  
  
  
thanks all for reviewing. 


	9. Exterminate the monster

CH.9 exterminate the monster  
  
As I entered the bottom floor I saw a pool of acidic water. Then zombies started rising from the liquid. They were really disgusting. The acid had burned off all their clothes and mutilated their tender bodies. I unholstered my MP5 and let off a quick burst and killed the zombies. I ran down some steps and was grabbed by another zombie. I wriggled free and stabbed the gruesome creature in the head. With the zombie dead I went through a door to my left. A hunter was lurking in the water. It aimed a claw attack at my head. I ducked and felt the claw whizz by. I blasted the hunter with my MP5 and was just about to get into the water when another hunter attacked. I kicked it in the face and stabbed it with my knife. It writhed in the shallow water while I fed the rest of my MP5 clip into it. I cautiously ventured to another door north of me. I went in and found Jill trying to get a water sample to be safe. " Jill   
" I said. " Derek " cried a relieved Jill. We hugged again. And Jill finished making the water safe. We backtracked to the elevator. I took it up and grabbed some system disk from the console. We entered a door. inside I walked toward a intersection. A bullet pinged off the ground infront of me. I took cover and pulled Jill beside me. " Nikholai " I called. " Yes " answered Nikholai. " There is a reward for Jill's death " he continued. " Sorry but I have no intention of helping with your retirement party " shot back Jill. Then I heard something kill Nikholai. " NNNOO " he screamed as he was pulled into the roof. " Serves the bastard right " I scoffed as I looked at his dead body hanging from the roof. Jill inserted my system disk into a slot on the left wall. It opened a door so we walked in. " WARNING " blared a speaker. " PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISIS " it continued. " SSTTAARRSS " groaned something behind us. We turned and saw he huge guy again. " Fuck " I said just before I dodged a tentacle attack. I rolled infront of a acid feeder. The big guy sliced at my head with a tentacle. It just missed my head and cut into the tank. Acid started leaking out.  
I doged a shower of acid by mere inches. The monster wasn't so lucky. The acid poured onto it and burned off its arm. " You started it " I said to it as it recovered. I then had an idea. " Jill, fire a round into the acid valves while I stand infront " I called to Jill. " But what I shoot you " she answered. " Just do it " I called back. I positioned myself just to the left of one acid valve. Jill carefully aimed and prepared to fire. The monster lumbered toward me. Just as it went infront of the valve Jill squeezed off one shot. I jumped away and watched the acid pour onto him and burn off its leg. " I have no more bullets " called Jill. I quickly took out my knife and waited for the big dude to come near. " Just a little closer you hunk of shit " I whispered to myself. I sliced the acid valve and turned it to full pressure. I bathed the bastard in acid until it died. I ran to the door and found it was locked. Then I saw a card reader beside it. Jill came running up to me and handed me a card. " Try this " she told me. I quickly slid the card acorss the reader and got us out of there. Outside the place several zombies advanced on us. I took out my pistol and capped them. Zombie brains slid out of eahc hole I made. Jill finished off the last one and followed me to another room. I found a couple clips of handgun ammo. I gave one to Jill and one to myself. I opened a door and found an elevator. We rode it thinking it might bring us to an exit. It didn't. We ended up in a room with some lockers and a grende launcher with 24 rounds beside it. Jill grabbed the launcher and started loading it. While she was preparing I opened the locker with the facility key.  
Inside was the sweetest thing you've ever see. It was a rocket launcher. Jill and I rode the elevator back up and headed for the front door. It was locked so I looked for another card reader. I found one that opened a fireproof shutter. Three zombies were waiting. Jill and I blasted them into submission. I opened a door down the hallway and saw a ladder in the middle. I went to open its door when I heard another speaker. " WARNING MISSILE ATTACK CONFIRMED, ALL PERSONEL EVACUATE THE PREMISIS " A portable radio turned on beside Jill. " This is Carlos, Jill do you read ". " This is Jill " answered Jill. Carlos told her to meet him on the roof. He had found a helicopter. Jill opened the door so I could climb the ladder. I jumped down and looked around there were at least 6 zombies laying on the ground motionless. Another zombie was milling about at the other end of the room. I shot it with my Glock. Then I stabbed each zombie head to see if they were really dead. At the other end Jill opened a door to some car demolition place. I ran behind Jill. We found a door and opened it. I turned to my left and saw a huge monster ready to strike. I leveled my Glock and found that the huge creature was dead. Jill examined a gigantic cannon. I relaxed my rocket launcher against my shoulder. " CHECKING SYSTEM " blared some speaker. " NOT ENOUGH POWER TO RUN THE SYSTEM ". three batteries opped out of their places. I went over to one of them and pushed it into its slot. Then blood dripped from the roof. Jill went to push more batteries into slots. The monster we had been fighting from the start of this mess fell from the roof.  
I backed away and hefted my rocket launcher. " Jill we have company " I yelled. I fired one rocket into the monster. I blew away half of its ugly face. By now the damage we had inflicted on it had mutilated it. I put another rocket into it before retreating. Jill had pushed the second battery into its plave and as working on the third. The monster spit some acid at me. I dodged it and fired rocket number three and blew away another half of its face. Jill had placed the third battery. " FIRING " blared the speaker again. The huge weapon proceeded to fire a large energy blast and incinerated a corner of the room. " Drive him into the corner " I said to Jill. Jill nodded and started firing rounds into the monster. Grenades blew up everywhere on its body. I fired my last rocket and heard the cannon fire again. The monster started crawling toward the corner. Jill emptied the last grenade round into the monster and whipped out her pistol. My Glock and her custom pistol tore into the titanic terror.  
It crawled into the corner just before the cannon fired again. The weapon wasted that creature good. It was finally dead. We made for the door whne we heard it craxl toward us. It spit a poison glob at Jill. She jumped away and grabbed a magnum off a dead mercenary. She fired two rounds while kneeling. She then got up and fired two more rounds. Jill walked toward it and put another round into it. The creature was in complete pain. " You want STARS, I'll give you stars " mocked Jill. She fired the last magnum round and killed the creature. I opened the door and Jill followed me onto an elevator. After riding it up we found ourselves on the roof of the facility.  
" DEREK, JILL OVER HERE " called Carlos. He had the helicopter ready. We climbed in and flew off. I took off my helmet and drank the rest of my water bottle. As we were flying over Raccoon city a nuke crashed into the middle of town. The explosion rocked us and wiped the city off the map. I dropped my weapons to the floor and look Jill in the eyes. " We'll get somewher in about-- " Carlos was trailed off. Jill and I had already started making out. " Sorry to disturb you two " he said. Our chopper flew off into the day.  
  
thank you all for reviewing. I'll be making a super smash bros story next but expect my RE return soon. 


End file.
